


Bullet/s

by DailyLife



Category: Law & Order SVU (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Freeform, Gen, gun - Freeform, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well after a court ruling Rafael gets held hostage in the courtroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet/s

This would have probably happened sooner or later he thought, ticking off the times in his head that it actually could have happened but it didn't. He was surprisingly calm for a man, with a gun to his head, at least it wasn't anyone else.

See he had known that getting into the line of work required, dedication, risks, and persistence. The risks varied but he had prepared him self for a situation like this because he knew that bad things happened and if he died.. Well he just didn't need to have to have any regrets. So this is what he did.

1\. Fight as if it was one of your own was the victim  
2\. Never lose your temper completely in public  
3\. Take no shit from anyone about your ethics or methods 

And it was pretty unorthodox, never mind the fact that this, this had been the first thing he taught himself when he applied for law school.

This all was lost in just a single thought as the muzzle of the gun dug into his left temple. There was no good way out of this situation; ether Devin lets him go and shoots himself having a risk of being shot by stray bullets or Devin kills him with one shot clean and sharp. The later would be less painful and he would die quicker.

He took a shaky breath as Devin yelled at the cops who were trying to get Barba outta the situation who were also pointing guns towards him and Devin, this wasn't good. He knew that Devin was psychotic but never knew he would go this far.

The gun clocked and he heard the bullets enter the chamber "por favor Liv sólo recuerda a abrazar a Noé en cada momento de llegar a i si no lo hacen fuera de aquí" he spoke out to Liv in a scared ramble of Spanish as he knew this wasn't going to end well.

It all felt like slow motion, from Olivia jumping forward to yelling to him feeling the bullet enter his skull.

Devin had pulled the trigger.

Olivia had tried to get to Rafael before the bullet hit his brain but she only ended up getting blood, bone and brain matter on her.

Barba was dead. And now.. Nothing was the same.


End file.
